Chapter 529
VS Foongus, subtitled Pokédex Lecture, is the 529th round in the series, and the fifth round of the Black 2 & White 2 Chapter. Plot Lack-Two takes Whi-Two in the wild to collect data for their Pokédexes. Summary After the previous night's events, Lack-Two sits in class as Cheren concludes his lesson. Lack-Two thinks to himself how strange it is that class is continuing as normal, despite what happened the night before. He then thinks about how his duty to collect data with the Pokédex seems like a nuisance, but also considers that it may be useful in adding strong members to his Pokémon team. It's also the only thing he has in common with Whi-Two, which he must use to get close to her. Seeing her, Lack-Two suggests that the two go gather data together during their lunch break. Whi-Two merely wishes to eat lunch, but isn't given much choice. Now in the wild, Whi-Two wonders if many wild Pokémon will appear. Lack-Two then reveals that he brought her with him in order to get on better terms with her since she is a transfer student and not accustomed to school yet. He continues to get closer, making Whi-Two uncomfortable. This prompts Dake-chan to attack with Sweet Scent, though Lack-Two manages to avoid with a back-flip, surprising Whi-Two. Lack-Two apologizes, but thinks to himself that he needs to be careful of her strong Foongus. He then notices that a wild Pokémon was attracted by the Sweet Scent, and encourages Whi-Two to use her Pokédex. Whi-Two unwillingly begins to use it, when Keldeo appears before them. Lack-Two continues to encourage Whi-Two to use her Pokédex, which she does to find out its name. Keldeo abruptly attacks with its sword, sending the two unprepared trainers off a cliff. Luckily, Lack-Two manages to grab a tree branch with Whi-Two in his other arm. Whi-Two, half conscious, calls for Dake-chan, and Lack-Two notices it has fallen farther below. Whi-Two is insistent they rescue Dake-chan, and, after climbing down to the Pokémon, Whi-Two loses consciousness. Dreaming of her past, a young Whi-Two in her Team Plasma uniform celebrates the liberation of many Pokémon. As her mother warns her not to touch them, Whi-Two spots what appears to be a Poké Ball. Angry to see something that steals a Pokémon's freedom, Whi-Two picks it up. However, instead of a Poké Ball, it turns out to be a Foongus. Frightened, Whi-Two throws the Foongus, while Rood laughs as he explains it's a Pokémon. Whi-Two is aghast that she threw one of N's friends, and Rood orders her to take care of it along with the others. She quickly names it Dake-chan, though Rood tells her she mustn't give it a nickname since they will release all the Pokémon into the wild when N becomes their hero. Meanwhile, Lack-Two manages to convince Dake-chan to calm down to keep Whi-Two from coming to any further harm. He then promises the Pokémon to bring them back to school. In front of the school, Yuki, Mayu, and Yuuko are stunned as Lack-Two carries an unconscious Whi-Two in his arms. Cheren rushes over in concern, but Lack-Two assures him that they are okay. Whi-Two starts to regain consciousness, noticing how similar Lack-Two is to N in that moment. She then freaks out, jumping out of his arms to rush off to the doctor's office herself. Back in his dorm room, Lack-Two asks Futachimaru what it thinks of Keldeo. Both agree it seems like a good Pokémon that's burdened with something. He then asks about Whi-Two, and the two again agree that they're curious about why Dake-chan has never been put in a Poké Ball. He then looks down at their school schedule, and states he will use the events as a means to allow himself to get away from the school. Characters in Order of Appearance Humans * Cheren * Lack-Two * Students * Whi-Two * Whi-Two's mother (flashback) * Team Plasma Grunts (flashback) * Rood (flashback) * Yuuko * Yuki * Mayu * N (flashback) Pokémon * Genesect (flashback) * Dewott (Lack-Two's) * Foongus (Whi-Two's) * Keldeo * Shelmet (flashback) * Petilil (flashback) * Solosis (flashback) * Swadloon (flashback) * Sandile (flashback) * Pidove (flashback) * Roserade (flashback) * Houndoom (flashback) Major Events * Whi-Two and Lack-Two encounter Keldeo outside Pledge Grove. * The events leading up to Whi-Two obtaining Dake-chan are revealed. Attacks Used * Sweet Scent (あまいかおり); by Dake-chan * Sacred Sword (せいなるつるぎ); by Keldeo Locations * Aspertia Trainer's School * Pledge Grove Category:Volume 52 Category:B2W2 Chapter